1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a semiconductor device. More particularly, this invention relates to a semiconductor device having, for example, a reset command.
2. Description of the Related Art
A NAND flash memory has been provided with a reset command capable of being externally input. The user inputs the command, thereby resetting various circuits in the NAND flash memory. Such techniques have been disclosed in, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-033035.
However, when the reset command is used, all pieces of information, including those the user wants to leave in the NAND flash memory, are erased. Accordingly, for example, when various operation tests are conducted under a specific condition, data has to be input to set the NAND flash memory in the specific condition each time the reset command is input, which makes the tests cumbersome and complicated.